Computers can be communicatively coupled to peripheral devices such as a keyboard and a mouse. The peripheral devices can be “dumb devices” configured for one way communication from the peripheral device to the computer.
The peripheral devices can perform data entry, command entry, and cursor navigation on the computer. In this way, the peripheral device can act as a cursor navigation tool for a cursor displayed on the computer display. Also, a peripheral device can act as a text-entry device for entering text that is displayed on the computer display. What is needed is a peripheral device that performs two way communications with the computer.